Der Fall
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Das Ende eines Todessers. Character Death! LM Oneshot


Warnungen: Character death / DarkFic

Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. (B/N: Leider gggg )

Irgendwie habe ich im Moment dem Dark - Trip. Wenn Euch die Geschichte gefällt, lasst mir ein Review da.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Der Fall**

Ein ganz in Schwarz gekleideter Mann hetzte durch das nächtliche Hogwarts.

Eine blutige Schramme am Kopf zeugte von seinem Aufeinandertreffen mit den Auroren. Sein Herz schlug schnell, sein Atem ging flach.

Der Rhythmus seiner Schritte wurde immer wieder durch ein Stolpern unterbrochen. Im Dunkeln konnte er die Unebenheiten und Hindernisse nur schwer ausmachen.

Überdies schwanden langsam seine Kräfte...

Bei dem Kampf waren fünf seiner Gefährten gestorben. Sein Zauberstab war dem direkten, harten Angriff eines Aurors zum Opfer gefallen.

Nun war er alleine … alleine und gejagt. Jemand musste sie verraten haben. Woher sonst hätten die Auroren wissen können, dass sie an diesem Abend versuchen würden, ins Schloss einzudringen, um Potter zu entführen?

Aber außer den fünf Toten wusste nur der dunkle Lord von dem Plan … und Snape.

„Snape - dieses verräterische Schwein", zischte er zu sich selbst, während er weiter die Stufen hoch eilte.

‚_Sie hatten schon auf uns gewartet. Wir sind ihnen einfach in die Falle gegangen. Alle sind tot ... Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, McNair und Nott, alle tot. Ich werde hier auch nicht wieder heraus kommen. Das weiß ich.'_

Kurz blieb er stehen, um sich zu orientieren. Doch das war schwierig in den dunklen Gängen. Es war schon lange her, dass er als Schüler hier war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo genau er sich befand. Doch es blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit sich umzusehen.

„Fangt diesen Mistkerl. Tot oder lebendig. Wobei ich gegen tot nichts einzuwenden hätte", hörte er Alastor Moodys kratzige Stimme einige Stockwerke weiter unten.

‚_Alastor! schlimmer als ein Terrier, dieser Mann. Er wird keine Ruhe geben, bis er_

_mich hat.'_

Es war ihm klar, dass keiner seiner Verfolger auch nur das geringste Interesse daran hatte, ihn lebendig zu fangen. Wenn ihm die Flucht nicht gelingen würde, wäre er tot. Doch wie sollte er fliehen, wenn er immer nur bergauf rannte? Wie sollte er in den dunklen Korridoren eine andere Treppe finden, um nach unten zu gelangen?

Das Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, aus Angst und vor Erschöpfung. Seine Beine wollten nicht mehr mitmachen, seine Muskeln begannen zu zittern ... aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als weiterzulaufen.

Die Treppe endete an einer Tür. Er öffnete sie und sah sich um – der Astronomieturm!

„Mist", zischte er erneut.

Er saß in der Falle. Nur die Treppe, die er gerade heraufgekommen war, führte zu diesem Turm. Doch auf dieser kamen die Auroren. Deutlich konnte er schon ihre Stimmen hören. Panik breitete sich in ihm aus.

Panik. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht besonders gut kannte ... und es machte ihm Angst. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn, seine Augen zuckten schnell hin und her.

Normalerweise konnte er sich aus allen Problemen herausreden. Doch das war hier nicht möglich.

‚_Das Dach'_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Mühselig zwängte er sich durch eines der kleinen Fenster, zerriss sich dabei die Robe und zerkratzte sich die Haut. An seiner Hüfte begann es zu bluten. Draußen stand er auf einem kleinen Vorsprung, auf dem gerade seine beiden Füße Platz hatten.

‚_Na prima, besser hätte es nicht laufen können', dachte er ironisch. ‚Da stehe ich hier auf diesem kleinen Podest auf dem höchsten Turm Hogwarts, hinter mir eine Gruppe bluthungriger Auroren. Das einzige, das mir noch helfen könnte, wären Flügel.'_

Sein Gehirn schmerzte schon fast, aber es wollte ihm nichts einfallen. Er schaute an seinen Füssen vorbei nach unten.

Wie friedlich alles aussah, so ruhig und schön. Er beugte sich nach vorne. Ein kühler Wind strich ihm durch die Haare wie eine liebende Frau. Seufzend beugte er sich noch weiter nach vorne ... und verlor den Halt. Der Wind umspielte seinen Körper wie mit vielen kleinen Händen.

‚_Frei. Endlich frei. Keinen Schmerz wegen meiner toten Frau, keine Sorgen über meinen verschwundenen Sohn, der höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls tot ist. Frei! Noch nicht einmal Voldemort kann mir dieses Gefühl nehmen, auch wenn er mir alles andere nahm. ER war der Fehler meines Lebens, dieser Gesellschaft beizutreten. Und gebracht hat es mir nur Kummer ... und Schmerz._

_Nicht mehr kämpfen, verhandeln, bestechen oder rechtfertigen ..._

_keine Angst, kein Schmerz, keine Verpflichtungen._

_Einfach sein. - Frei!'_

Er spürte nicht mehr, wie sein Körper brach beim Aufprall.

Wie Zauberer zu ihm rannten, alle durcheinander schrieen.

Wie Arthur Weasley kopfschüttelnd neben ihm stand.

„Es ist Lucius Malfoy. Aber ich fürchte wir, können nichts mehr für ihn tun."

„Warum hat er das getan? Ich hätte ihn nicht für solch einen Feigling gehalten."

„Vor allem, warum macht er so ein glückliches, zufriedenes Gesicht?"

„Ist doch egal, wenigstens gibt es jetzt noch eines dieser Monster weniger."

„Nur schade, dass der Drückeberger sich selbst umgebracht hat. Zu gerne hätte ich das erledigt."

Der Einzige, der eventuell eine Träne für ihn vergossen hätte, lag einige hundert Meter weiter in einem weißen Grab.

Aber da sein Pate nicht mehr lebte, heulte nur der Wind über den Tod dieses Mannes.

Nein, davon spürte er nichts mehr, er war endlich - FREI.

(B/N: seufz ...

Einfach nur seufz ...

Genial!)

Ich hoffe sie hat Euch gefallen. Eure Loki


End file.
